monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Catrine DeMew's New Scaremester agenda
Week 1 MONDAY 1: Sketch Appointment - A gargoyle friend of Rochelle Goyle wishes me to sketch him and deliver the sketch to her. C'est très interessant. TUESDAY 2: Buy Gifts for Rochelle's Family - I shall bring them Scarisian fromage and ghost truffles, I think. WEDNESDAY 3: Pack - This is going to be très difficile because the more clothes I bring the more art supplies I must leave. THURSDAY 4: Send Fright Info to Clawdeen - I have never taken a long fright before, purrhaps they will allow me to set us an easel and sketch other passengers. FRIDAY 5: Contact Rochelle Goyle - I know that gargoyles like to have all their plans set in stone. SATURDAY 6: Lunch at the cafe - Friends and family shall gather to wish me bon chance and bon voyage. SUNDAY 7: Eiffel Terror at Night - I want to see it one last time before I go. It is très belle at night. Week 2 MONDAY 8: Fright Leaves - I am getting the ghost bumps just thinking about it. TUESDAY 9: Welcome to MH Party - I cannot believe there will be a party just to welcome us to the school. I think I am going to like this new adventure. WEDNESDAY 10: Monster High Tour - I hope that we will get to spend some time in the art class studios. I wonder if the light will be good? THURSDAY 11: Trip the the Maul - A scheduled shopping excursion? How could I say non to this? FRIDAY 12: MH Football - I love this game! I have watched many matches over the internet but this will be my first time seeing one live. SATURDAY 13: Creepover @ Ghoulia Yelps' - I must bring my pad and pens to sketch all the makeovers. SUNDAY 14: Clawdeen Wolf's House for Cookout - I am not sure what a "cook out" is but it sounds like fun. I wonder what one is supposed to wear to these things? Note page What is this fromage that is sliced, orange and floppy? Did it escape from a lab somewhere? Better make sure the next gargoyle I give a sidewalk chalk makeover really is a statue. Ce qu'est un râleur! I wonder if they will let me paint the outside of my locker? Week 3 MONDAY 15: Dinner with MH Art Club - Ahh...dinner and drawing with my fellow artistes sounds très purrfect. TUESDAY 16: Sketch Draculaura - She needs a new school ID for the new scaremester. I sketch her and then they take the picture of the sketch and voilà! WEDNESDAY 17: Tour Catacombs w/Operetta - Operetta is going to show us around the catacombs under the school. I wonder if they will be like the ones under Scaris? THURSDAY 18: Class Signup - I wonder if it is possible to just take art and monster anatomy classes? FRIDAY 19: Tea @ Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's - Ah! What a nice way to get to know our headmistress. SATURDAY 20: Coffin Bean - Poetry and coffinccinos-purrfect. SUNDAY 21: Beach Day - I have never drawn a beach scene. Purrhaps it will keep my mind off getting sand in my fur. Week 4 MONDAY 22: Art Supply Shopping w/Wydowna - She has promised to take me to her favorite art supply store. Je suis excité! TUESDAY 23: Concert-Monster High - I think I will go early and take my sketchpad. I'm sure there will be lots of different monsters to draw. WEDNESDAY 24: School Supply Shopping - Jinafire, Ghoulia, Cleo, Clawdeen and me. Ghoulia has made a list of everything we will need for the classes. Purrhaps I will fine the tote bag to match my first day outfit. THURSDAY 25: Sunset on the Beach - I have never painted a sunset over the water. Hoping for clear skies and calm water. FRIDAY 26: Dinner w/the Goyles - Rochelle's mom is making me a home cooked meal à la Scaris. I saw the ingredients for mille-feuille. Je suis excité! SATURDAY 27: Movie Night - Veronica Von Vamp film. I love the cinema but...I usually purrfer my movies with more sadness. SUNDAY 28: First Day of School Prep - Arrange outfit and make sure my art supplies are in organized drawing order. Category:Doll agendas Category:Catrine DeMew logs